Docker containers are gaining more user-space utilization due to their simple and efficient operation characteristics. Container technology is projected to be the backbone on which software development cycle can be shortened. Containers and virtual machines have similar resource isolation and allocation benefits but a different architectural approach allows containers to be generally more portable and efficient compared to bare metal and virtual machines. Containers are also proposed as a solution to alleviate dependency issues. The lightweight characteristics of docker containers typically promote the simultaneous use of multiple containers to deploy multiple instances of same or different applications. With the increase in number of containers, the performance can get better initially but due to limitation of hardware resources, performance may eventually saturate or may even degrade. But in order to cope-up with the increasing necessity of multitenancy of applications, having multiple containers is desirable. Thus, to keep up with such necessities, understanding the performance of different types of I/O intensive containerized application is important.
In order to exploit such a parallel containerized platform, which would be data intensive, a fast back-end storage support is highly desirable. High-end solid state drives (“SSDs”) typically provide much faster access to data compared to conventional hard disk drives. Recently, flash-based SSDs have become standard options for laptop and desktop storage and the trade-off studies of operating enterprise server storage with SSDs have also resulted in its favor. Furthermore, with the world looking forward towards high performance SSDs for their massive storage needs, Non Volatile Memory Express (“NVMe”) is emerging as the protocol for communication with high performance SSDs over Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (“PCIe”). However, when a system includes different types of workloads and applications for these NVMe high end SSDs, there may be performance degradation.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.